


i know it's just a number but you're the eighth wonder

by acarneiian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, kuroshou get drunk and confess, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acarneiian/pseuds/acarneiian
Summary: “And we had this idea that we should go on a date! Like… all three of us. We’re all hot so that’d be thrice the sexiness, ya feel?”They’re both looking so proud of this conclusion that Yaku can’t do much beside starting to laugh over the whole situation.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i know it's just a number but you're the eighth wonder

When Yaku finds them, the party is already starting to wind down. Walking down the stairs, he sees that most guests are still around, the atmosphere going from wild wannabe-twerking and blasting 00’ hits to something more familiar and softer, the buzz of alcohol still flowing through their veins. Most of his teammates are sitting on the floor in a semi-circle with some Fukurodani second years playing uno cards, making up useless rules with every new round. There are pillows messily thrown around them. Yaku considers joining the group for a second but forgoes the idea immediately after seeing Tora nearly throw Fukunaga’s glass of something suspiciously green out of his hand while trying to reach the zero card first. “Maybe later,” he decides, turning around to search for the reason he even came downstairs. 

He can feel said reason before he can hear him. Kuroo’s (admittedly strong) arm is heavy as it drunkenly drapes over his shoulders, his other one trying to mess up Yaku’s hair like it’s second nature to him. At this point it probably is. As if the closeness wouldn’t be enough when they’re both sober and able to pretend that there isn’t something more between them than just simple friendship, it becomes too much with the drinks blurring the lines. The touch feels just a little too warm for it to be normal and strictly platonic. Yaku can feel the back of his neck and ears heating up.

“Heey, Yakkun, hey hey. So. Me and Sugu-chan over there had this idea and, as you can see, …”

Ah, there he is. That motherfucker. The other guy Yaku might or might not have a thing for, who might or might not also return his feelings, whatever that means. While Daishou isn’t as tall as Kuroo and his blocks aren’t as solid as the others’, he still looks all pretty and flushed in the dim lights and the lonely candle one of the players somehow managed to light without burning the house down. It casts a pretty shadow over the teens’ faces. Daishou smiles when he sees him, not one of those weird smirks he and Kuroo throw at each other over the net while ignoring the obvious sexual tension between them, but a more real, and a bit more dazed smile. They’ve both had some shots already, if the way they’re moving and hanging off each other is anything to go by. 

“…As I was saying, if you both stopped eye fucking for a second… uh. Huh.”, Kuroo pauses his slightly slurred speech for a second, probably trying to figure out what the whole point is anyway. “Right! So, me and Sugu-chan were talking about how hot you are right?” Daishou nods his head enthusiastically and points to Yaku’s thighs as if trying to prove a point. “And we had this idea that we should go on a date! Like… all three of us. We’re all hot so that’d be thrice the sexiness, ya feel?”. They’re both looking so proud of this conclusion that Yaku can’t do much beside starting to laugh over the whole situation. There he was, unsure of how it’d all work, with those two morons obviously being too stubborn to even admit that they’ve liked each other for three-something years now and here they are, proposing a three-way date (group date? Poly-something relationship? Yaku’s no expert, but he knows what he wants and if what he wants happens to come in form of two annoyingly tall and sweaty volleyball captains, he’ll take it.)

“You know what? I’m in”, Yaku brings out between laughs shaking through his body, finally starting to feel the effects of the drink Konoha pressed into his hand earlier, saying that he, quote, “doesn’t look drunk enough yet considering the fact that the alcohol is literally being pressed into his hands”. The two nearly matching grins full of delight that appear on both of their faces look so happy and carefree that Yaku allows himself to believe that there are no further complications. Knowing the two of them, there’ll probably be some dumb and really fucking petty banter about who paid for their McDonald’s menus last time, but that’s okay, Yaku thinks, as Kuroo presses a wet kiss somewhere around his temple. Daishou follows right after, not wanting to be left out of putting Yaku on the receiving end of their slightly gross and tequila-tasting affection.

“Dude! That’s awesome! I honestly didn’t think he’d agree”. While Kuroo stage-whispers the last part, Daishou stands up straighter, or as straight as his state and sexuality allow him. “Of course he’d agree, the plan was mine. Dumbass.” There’s no real heat in those words, not talking about the one between them that has apparently been acknowledged while Yaku was upstairs discussing the importance of furry porn in today’s society with a surprisingly invested Akaashi. As it turns out, there has been extensive scientific research done on that topic. 

Listening to the two fight about whose eyebrows are prettier over his head makes Yaku feel like that’s what he’s kind of been waiting for, as sappy and gross as it sounds. It’s not like the interest between them all was purely physical from the start but watching his captain and his “nemesis” being themselves and planning out future dates sounds just so right. 

“Kuroo, Daishou, maybe we should go sit down somewhere, dontcha think so?”

It may be rich coming from Yaku, who can feel himself starting to get all giggly after Konoha’s mysterious drink finally starts kicking in, but they all seem like they need to rest their feet for a second. That, and he doesn’t want his oversized, hopefully future boyfriends accidentally killing him under their combined weight. That’s be rather unfortunate, Yaku figures, leading them by the hands into the corner of a sofa near the window. Their palms are slightly rough and worn from all the volleyball practice, but it fits them. Daishou somehow manages to snag a drink from an unsuspecting Kai, who doesn’t seem to mind and sends a gentle smile their way. Probably his way of showing them his support. 

They finally get seated, with Yaku in the middle and Kuroo hanging off his back, Daishou’s head on his lap. It’s a bit warm, but feels like home. A bit nasty, drunk home with two teenage boys but a kind of home nonetheless. Yaku’s no optimist, doesn’t even let himself hope that this moment will last forever and he knows that there’ll be an end to all of this, but the future doesn’t matter, as long as he has them here with them. Yes, alcohol makes him spew all kinds of sappy shit to himself, sue him. 

Running his hands through Daishou’s hair and along his jaw and feeling his barely noticeable acne there, Yaku thinks about how good he feels right now. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep in a pile of teenage boys after exchanging hushed words between them until they all get tired, the alcohol finally wearing off. With Kuroo’s breath in his neck, Yaku thinks about how there’s no place where he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from a fall out boy song,, i have no regrets. this fic is for ney bc they wrote the 1st ever kryksh fic and i decided to join them in the tag so it won't be as lonely,,, we're celebrating later :-)


End file.
